


还没想好名字欸

by ddoni



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddoni/pseuds/ddoni
Summary: 纽特成为了忒修斯一场晚会的女伴和巷子里的丈夫（？）





	还没想好名字欸

忒修斯的女伴漂亮极了。  
她比别的女士更英气一些，留着卷卷的短发，有一双明亮的绿色眼睛，不过眼神闪躲，像是误入此地的一头漂亮的牝鹿。傲罗先生就只亲吻这位女士的手背。他同那漂亮姑娘跳了两支舞，去花园里那只雕塑喷泉边上走了走，回来后在烛光下边喝尽了第三杯酒，忒修斯心情不错，任谁都看得出。  
“相当一段时间不会有人再提起我得找个伴的事了，下面我得搪塞他们那姑娘去哪了的问题。”忒修斯牵着今晚被几位绅士示好时总是朝自己投来求救目光的“美人”，笑了起来，侧过头去问她，“我能回答他们她还在英国吗？我可能会想要邀请她，你知道，出去玩玩什么的。麻瓜电影，下午茶，共进晚餐之类的事情。”  
那姑娘十分实事求是，垂下了头，小声说道：“如果他们撤销了我的出境禁令就不能，忒修斯。”  
忒修斯歪着头，笑了：“你就不肯让我开心点。”  
“如果你发现我骗了你会更加不开心。”  
他们这会儿和人群已经离得很远了，忒修斯打发其他人说会吹吹风，于是一些人向他们投来了然的目光，祝他们有个好夜晚，真不知道他们如果知道忒修斯的女伴事实上是名男性——是他家另一个姓斯卡曼德的青年会是什么表情。忒修斯停住了脚步，他拉着那只套在蕾丝手套里的手，把低着头向前走的男人拽住了。“纽特，你知道，我现在有些后悔去游说他们只要你肯去我那儿……”  
“你知道我不会去。我们不说这个了，好吗？”  
纽特飞快的打断了忒修斯的话，他的哥哥看起来气鼓鼓的，因为他的筹划又是无用功这种事——忒修斯应该习惯的，纽特有些不开心的想着，他不用忒修斯帮他。至少不是这方面的帮他。他抬起眼睛瞧着忒修斯，月光正落在傲罗先生的肩膀上。  
“你想说点别的，那也不错。”  
忒修斯点了点头。  
然后他们就在一条小巷子里了。

纽特回想了一下他们一共摄入了多少酒精，反正不够他的哥哥醉酒的。夜风是凉的，他从自己的呼吸中闻到一点酒气，不过那只能说他此刻有些微醺，他清醒着感觉到背后的砖石粗糙的触觉，是啊，他穿着一件露出背部的漂亮裙子，那是忒修斯选的——纽特有时候会想休假时他能不能诱哄忒修斯也穿上它们。他显然喜欢这些裙子。不然为什么忒修斯在隔着最里层丝滑的布料触碰他？  
令他不安的是斜对过的窗子，那户人家亮着灯，说不定随时都会有人看到他——忒修斯就算了。他把自己完完全全都藏起来了。忒修斯，他在裙子下面。  
纽特想着他出门前忒修斯将他的帽子摘下去时是不是就筹划着这个了。要是没有那盏灯一切都会更好些，纽特也不必介怀有人能看到自己，可惜忒修斯选了个不那么完美的地方。那个人把自己藏好了，却把能让他把自己遮起来的帽子扔在了家里：而且他等不及他们到家再干这件事。  
他在一点行将被人撞破的隐秘的羞耻感中用膝盖碰了碰忒修斯，可能是手臂，或者肩膀。纽特猜那个衣冠楚楚的傲罗是跪着的，他的西裤会沾上灰尘，他的膝盖骨磕在冰凉的砖石地上，他的指尖正在拉扯纽特最里面的一件衣物，不过忒修斯比纽特想过的还要过分。他在隔着那层薄薄的织物舔他。一次慢悠悠的处刑，纽特想忒修斯在报复他，报复他不肯接受对方的好意，所以他就不能得到一个痛快的高潮。可很快他的哥哥就用口水打湿了他的内裤，从下向上舔舐着已经挺立起来的阴茎，向下看，纽特只能借着让他不安的灯光看见裙子上的褶皱抖动着，伸出手的话，他能触碰到忒修斯，就像他的哥哥隔着布料触碰到他。  
所以说这种惩罚除了让纽特会想把他拉起来、脱掉忒修斯精致漂亮的裤子外有什么用处？忒修斯隔着湿淋淋的内裤含住了勃发的器官顶端，用灵活的舌头从上面卷过，他总是这么干。  
“忒修斯……”  
纽特抓紧了被他带来的手包。  
他看不见忒修斯做了什么，触觉取代了视觉更鲜明的把快感递到他手里，如果是之前纽特可能会将手指插入哥哥总是梳得一丝不苟的头发里。他现在就想。  
现在忒修斯可能一边舔着他一边在给自己手淫。纽特知道忒修斯喜欢这么做，忒修斯和他玩过一些无伤大雅的小游戏，那个傲罗教给他一个和吐真剂效用差不多的咒语，这本来是让纽特能更安全些的一次教学，做老师的没想到他的学生、他的弟弟、他狡黠的恋人会将第一次用在他身上。忒修斯不得不交代了一个小秘密，他安慰自己反正纽特总会发现发现他更喜欢在弟弟操自己之前先得到一次高潮的。  
忒修斯含住了纽特的阴茎。这回没有隔着湿的内裤，用口唇吸吮，用一只手来帮自己扶着纽特，好把他整个含进嘴里。忒修斯想说“我想和你谈个交易”，不过这会儿他也不急着要纽特和他翻脸了，纽特穿着他挑选的漂亮裙子，现在他在裙子底下，考虑到他早晚得被纽特从这下面拎出去，怎么算这都会是个不错的夜晚。傲罗解开了自己的腰带，纽特拒绝了他那到自己羽翼下来的邀请，可是他猜他的弟弟不会拒绝他现在的好意的。他没想到的是纽特用鞋子踩住了他的手背，防水台踩在他按在迫不及待的阴茎上的手背上。  
“忒修斯，哥哥，”纽特知道他这动作多少有些失礼，可是斯卡曼德家出了名木讷内向的那青年也只对忒修斯一个人这么做。而且谁知道他会把自己塞进一套漂亮礼裙里取悦他的哥哥呢？纽特弯下腰，闷哼一声，因为这动作把自己更深的捅进忒修斯的喉咙里，男人的咽喉很好的取悦了他。他本不是为了这个这么做的，但是意外总算还不错。纽特的手臂从裙底摸了进去，忒修斯没有料到这么早他就要从纽特的丝绸裙子下离开了。先于裙子离开的是纽特的阴茎，它从傲罗那张温柔的嘴巴里离开，又依依不舍的碰碰忒修斯的脸，把一些液体蹭在了上面。纽特呼唤他的中间名，他呼唤一名神祇：“我的太阳神。我的。”  
然后动静就大了起来，西装挺括的料子摩擦着就好像揉搓一张纸。纽特把忒修斯搀扶起来，好吧，他把忒修斯拉了起来，他知道忒修斯可能要遭受血液流进肢体短暂的酸麻，这没关系，忒修斯受得住，他的哥哥不会介怀，更有可能会将双臂环在他的身上。他们整场晚会也没真的亲吻：纽特不知道自己为什么不肯在别人面前和忒修斯亲昵。可能他不愿意从母亲那儿听来他们家的大儿子喜欢上了一位漂亮女孩，他会忍不住反驳妈妈的。纽特的手已经摸到男人的腰间了。他们吻在一起。  
忒修斯把髋骨顶向他穿着裙子的弟弟身上。他挤压和他一样渴求着的器官，忒修斯摸到纽特在夏夜因为汗津津变凉的手臂，想拉着他把一只手掌安置在硬的发疼的家伙上，但是纽特拒绝了。瞧，小斯卡曼德从来不会拒绝住在他箱子里的那些小家伙，但是他会拒绝他亲吻的人，这不公平。  
“我不必为了这行为还和你要一个允许对吧？”忒修斯听起来像是在抱怨，他们俩都气喘吁吁，现在高个男人被漂亮姑娘按在墙上了，被暴露的危险转移到了他那儿。纽特因此看见暗暗的黄光照亮傲罗的脸时蓝色的眼睛里一点攫取的笑意，忒修斯才不在乎：他现在需要纽特，纽特知道该怎么做。他的舌尖湿漉漉的从泛着水光的唇间飞快的溜了出来，然后忒修斯把纽特的双手都拉起来，随意的放在自己的腰间，他去提绿裙子的裙角，他催促着：“你非得让我湿到受不了——”  
纽特眨着眼，脸红起来：“哦……那可能是忒修斯你的问题……”  
倒打一耙。  
礼服裙摆现在也像是朵花一样开在傲罗的上装下面了，忒修斯按着纽特的骶骨把他们两个的性器撞到一块去，两个人都发出一声低低的喘息。  
“行吧，就算是我的问题。”两根阴茎在裙子下面互相抵住磨蹭，忒修斯感觉着髋部的升温，他扬起头，目光居高临下，“你愿意帮帮我吗？”


End file.
